Today, movable barrier operators comprise a wide variety of components that enable the control of different types of movable barriers. Some of these components include sensors, gearboxes, limit switches, positive stops, and other mechanisms that facilitate the control of a movable barrier. Movable barriers are typically doors, swing arms, or gates that control access to a structure or location. Many of these barriers require control of the range of motion or positioning. In the past, these position parameters have been controlled by manual or physical means, which include limit switches or position stops that restrain the operator's motor from actuating the barrier past a particular limit so that the barrier functions within a desired open and close range.
These physical components work by either preventing the barrier from physically moving past a desired limit, or by switching the motor off when a particular limit has been reached so that the operator no longer actuates the barrier's motion. In either case, these means of controlling a movable barrier impose additional components on the movable barrier operator. These components, such as limit switches and positive stops, must be installed and typically housed within the operator housing or otherwise attached to the movable barrier. This adds complications to operator installing procedures, repair procedures, and maintenance procedures, in addition to increasing overall costs.
For example, while installing the operator, a technician is required to set the barrier limits by manually positioning the switches or positive stops at the desired parameter. Typically, this procedure demands that the technician try opening and closing the movable barrier numerous times to make sure the desired range of motion or range of operation for the barrier is achieved. If the operator requires repairs pertaining to the barrier's travel limits, a technician will need to manually adjust these components or perhaps replace them altogether. Similarly, when a technician is providing maintenance to the operator, the technician is required to manually access each component to determine whether each component is functioning properly. And in every instance, the technician will have to open the operator housing and interrupt barrier operation in order to complete the task.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a movable barrier operator that utilizes a means to set, detect, and adjust a desired barrier positioning parameter, without the need for components that require complex manual installation procedures, or require time-consuming maintenance. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.